


Daniel Howell, The Spy who Loves me

by CactiPhan



Series: The Spy who Shagged me. [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, M/M, Part Two, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phil Lester the Spy who Shagged Me, spys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CactiPhan/pseuds/CactiPhan
Summary: Dan and Phil, the newlywed husband Spys are back as undercover Supermodels, and it'll push their relationship further than ever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> oh shitttt! a second boooookk!

Dan packs his suitcase and makes sure he's dressed decently before climbing aboard the jet waiting for Phil as he locks up their house and bringing their last bags in before sitting down across from Dan. 

"we can't even stop ourselves from staying away from MI6" Dan laughs when the jet door closes, and they take off over the clear water. 

"ok, let's get down to business" Q's voice calls from the cockpit, he walks out with a briefcase and sits down at the end of the table, sliding it on top to Dan. Dan unlocks the case with his code and pulls the file out. 

_  
Welcome back, 009, 011._

_Objective: Vogue's new travelling fashion show has been threatened by terrorists over the LGBTQ+ models being featured. This is not only a danger to the models, but to the public also. We need you both to go undercover as two supermodels to protect and hopefully prevent any risk._

_New identity/s: 009- Victor Past 011- Seb Finch, Supermodels from the UK._

_Location: The tour begins in California, travelling through the US to New York City for the stadium show over the course of 2 weeks._

_Backup will be available at every location and ready to jump in to assist. Send the signal, and you won't be alone._

_Good luck, Boys. ___

__

__"w-we're supermodels?" Dan asks. Q laughs at them and nods his head with an evil grin._ _

__"what a fantastic way to begin your marriage, eh?" He asks, laughing as he stands up and heads back to the cockpit._ _

__"wait! We don't even know how to model!" Phil spatters, frantically needing more information out of Q._ _

__"Yeah, that's why we are meeting with Louise." He closes the door and leaves the two alone._ _

__"well, shit," Phil says, defeated._ _

__"no kidding, I can barely walk without tripping barefoot" Dan mumbles, making Phil laugh._ _

__"but you do have the perfect body for it" Phil leans over the table and kisses Dan's lips gently._ _

__

__The jet arrives in California 12 hours later, both boys curled up and asleep together in one of the chairs up the back of the plane when they land at the private airport in the valleys._ _

__"come on, wake up you two" Q scratches Dan and Phil's heads softly to wake them up. They both groan in annoyance and swat him away, making Q laugh at them._ _

__"you can sleep after training, we have a lot of work to do" Q grabs the collars of their shirts and pulls them up. They both yell and whine in annoyance but get out of the jet eventually and go down into the pickup car in the now afternoon Hollywood sun._ _

__"Lou will be your trainer, she's a former MI6 Agent who had to do a similar assignment years ago, but now she's a model for Vogue and knows everything you'll need to know" Q explains when they are all getting in the car and buckling up._ _

__"wait, Louise? 003?" Phil asks curiously, the car begins driving away towards the hills._ _

__"glad you remember her! Yes, 003. She is excited to see you again and meet you, Dan" Q explains._ _

__The car ride is short but sweet, the sun glowing warmer in California than the UK but about as lovely as Spain. When they arrive in Beverly Hills, they pull up into an empty carpark behind tall buildings and step out._ _

__"this is her studio. She should be inside waiting for us. Come on," q leads the boys inside the back door and up the stairs to the third floor. Q knocks on the door and less than a minute later, her blonde hair and sweet smile meet them joyously._ _

__"Hello, boys! Q, Phillip, and you must be Daniel! It's so lovely to meet Phil's Husband finally!" She greets, giving them all a hug._ _

__"it's lovely meeting you too!" Dan smiles happily as they walk inside the studio._ _

__Immediately they are introduced to the world of modelling, not even a simple warning as they are shown wardrobes of clothing that probably costs more than themselves, rows and rows of shoes, an elevated runway in the middle of a large hall and a white backdrop for photo shoots with ring lights._ _

__Louise teaches the boys how to strut down a runway, freely and not so stiff. She teaches Phil how to do minimal makeup like highlighter and mascara, then fits them into different outfits for profile photos in a photoshoot together. It's rather strange for the both of them, feeling important as lights flash while they pose. But they like it._ _

__"you guys are naturally good looking, so you don't have to change much, which is good!" she laughs as she takes photos of the boys posing, looking serious and then laughing at each other when noticing how silly they look._ _

__"that's why they're the best for the job" Q adds in, admiring Louise's work as she snaps a few more and the photos appear on the MacBook next to her._ _

__"no kidding." Louise agrees. "Alright, boys, time to see your walks, and remember- lose is better."_ _

__"that's what he said-"Phil jokes, but Dan smacks his arm, making them laugh as they head up onto the runway. Louise counts the boys in, and they take turns walking down with confidence._ _

__Dan leads as he walks smoothly, stopping at the end to pose before walking past Phil who does the same, a little more masculine with a plastered on straight face that cracks when Q wolf whistles at them supportively, making them laugh._ _

__"i think they're ready."_ _

__

__Finally, at 11pm, the boys get to the hotel and into their room. Dan lets out a loud sigh and collapses on the bed. The sheets are silky and soft, and he lets out a deep breath. Phil drops their bags and locks the door before joining Dan on the bed, not even bothered to turn the room's lights on and pulling both their shoes off and pulling them both up to the top of the bed._ _

__"I'm. Absolutely. Exhausted." Dan groans into the sheets, making Phil laugh when he undoes his belt on his pants._ _

__"me too. But now we can sleep" Phil kisses the top of Dan's head. He gets up again and takes off his pants, socks and shirt, throwing them towards the chair next to the bed. He turns around and notices Dan admiring him._ _

__"good view?" Phil chuckles, Dan laughs and nods._ _

__"the best in the whole fucking world" he replies, getting undressed also as Phil climbs into the bed next to Dan, and Dan shuffles under as well. They cuddle up close next to each other and sigh._ _

__"i hope you're not up for sex tonight because I don't think I could perform as well when I'm this tired" Phil yawns. Dan shakes his head and kisses Phil's cheek._ _

__"not tonight. This is just as good, though." dan hums, nuzzling his face into Phil's warm and smooth skin._ _

__"I noticed you're very cuddly tonight, are you ok?" Phil asks, concerned._ _

__"just... the honeymoon phase is still hitting me hard, and I love you like, a lot." Dan giggles. Phil smiles and presses a sweet kiss on Dan's cherry chapstick flavoured lips._ _

__"I'm glad. Because I feel the very same way."_ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil literally came out quicker than this chapter did. i love my boys!

There's a loud knock on their hotel room door in the early morning, waking both boys up and trying to ignore it until the door unlocks and Q walks in and crosses his arms at them.

"hey, I know I barged in on your honeymoon, but I don't want hundreds of people dead today" Q sighs, watching Phil trying to cover their heads with the covers.

"nooo," Dan mumbles, shuffling his body closer to Phil's under the sheets until Q pulls the sheets completely off.

"your interviews are in half an hour," Q says casually. Dan and Phil sit up and look at him with wide eyes.

"what do you mean, interviews?" Phil asks. 

"You are being interviewed for Vogue magazine, to fit in with the group" Q explains, "so come on, get dressed."

 

Dan gets changed into some cute clothes. Loose Black Pants, white tennis shoes, and a tucked-in graphic tee while Phil dresses into dress pants, dress shoes and a loose half buttoned up baby blue and white striped shirt. Dan throws Phil his Vogue ID and put the lanyards around their necks before they head down into the reception of the hotel, lead by Q.

"In here, you just need to introduce yourselves that's all" Q explains, taking them to what seems to be a conference room. Just as they get to the door, a woman wearing a pantsuit walks out, looking them up and down and asking "Past and Finch?" 

"Y-yes, hello-"Phil begins speaking, but she leads them inside the room and closes the door behind, leaving Q outside. 

"Good morning. You must be the Britts, Yeah?" A woman at the end of a large table asks promptly. They both nod and take a seat up closer to her. She's typing on her laptop with her phone out, recording a voice memo while the woman that let them into the room sits in the corner on her phone. 

"Yes. I'm Victor Past, and this is my partner, Seb Finch" Phil introduces them both to her. She looks up at them and smiles gently, shaking their hands. 

"Lovely to meet you. Im Melanie Justice, one of the Vogue writers. So tell me, what got you guys into modelling?" She asks, typing a new paragraph into her laptop. 

"i began modelling a while before Seb, but I got into modelling for small companies at first- until I met him" Phil begins,

"When we first started dating, yeah, Victor was already modelling, and I came across one of his, shoots… we got along really well, and one day when he was doing a shoot for an online brand, he asked me to join him. They posted the pictures online, and they caught the eyes of Vogue!" Dan continues. She types their fake story down and nods. 

"that's all I really needed from you guys. I'm so excited to see you down the runway. It was lovely talking to you both!" She dismisses them. They give her a smile before they get up and leave with a relaxed sigh.

"went well?" Q asks. They laugh and nod. "good. Now, you're going to be shown to your dressing stations behind the venue. Try and keep an eye out for anything suspicious." 

Q leads them through the venue to the backstage doors. He scans his security card and lets them through and down the white-painted brick hallway down to stage door, where the stations were located. 

"ill see you boys tomorrow" Q shakes Dan's hand, carefully passing something into his hand before doing the same with Phil and leaving. They look down into their hands and see new earpieces. 

"fucking, finally" Dan groans when they fit them into their ears quickly and activate them. "the old ones were starting to hurt." 

"Yeah, no kidding" Phil replies before they slide through the door and into the busy backstage area. They look around and see signs pointing to different sections. Dan looks down at his lanyard and sees the row they're supposed to be at. 

"D6 and D7" Dan reads Phil's tag too, and they head over to section D.

They walk down and find their spots, those iconic mirrors with the big ping pong ball lights surrounding them with name cards to remind them of their places. 

"You must be Seb and Victor!" A sweet southern female voice comes from behind them. They turn around and see a Curly red-haired girl smiling at them.

"I'm Cassie! Lovely to meet y' all! You're from England, right?" She asks. 

"Yes, we are! Are you from Texas?" Dan asks, she laughs.

"What on earth gave it away! Yes, I've lived there my whole life. It would be a hell of a lot different from England with the heat and all! You wouldn't survive our summers, I barely can" she jokes, making them laugh.

"Well, I'm in section B, seat 17. If you ever wanted to hang out or talk ill always be here. Lovely seeing y' all!" She says, waving goodbye and skipping off to somewhere else.

"she seems nice. Not suspicious, though. Honestly, she seems like the most genuine person here so far. Everyone else looks a little…" Dan pauses, looking around beefy before whispering "superficial" making Phil laugh.

"i think you're onto something. But, nothing so far. Maybe we can go back upstairs and, ya know-"Phil whispers back cheekily, making Dan gasp and chuckle.

"is that so? I'll race you there!" Dan gets out of his seat and runs for the door. Phil laughs and chases after him.

Dan slams through the doors and runs out to an empty elevator. Dan tries to close it on Phil, but he stops it with his foot before stepping in, making the doors close before he pushes Dan up against the elevator wall and kisses his neck while Dan whimpers and moans. 

"guys… earpieces…" a voice enters their right ears suddenly. Phil groans and rips the device out of his and Dan's ears. 

"You dragged us from our honeymoon, let me love my husband for an hour, at least" Phil speaks into the device before turning them off. Before Phil can go back to kissing Dan's neck, the doors open on their floor. 

"come on!" Dan laughs, dragging Phil out of the elevator by his hands and pulling him into their hotel room before they're ripping each other's clothes off like savage animals.


End file.
